Not one for secrecy
by stranger12
Summary: [AU] When Kirsten first sees Ryan, she is struck by how much he looks like her father


**The O.C. – Not one for secrecy**

Sandy comes home with Ryan, a kid that looks exactly like a young Caleb Nichol.

* * *

She loved Sandy, really, she did, and she adored his soft, gentle, generous heart, but by God, did he have to rescue some puppy from Juvie and bring him home with him? It was only the weekend, though, surely she could survive the weekend with some delinquent under her roof, beside her only child? Sandy was a bleeding heart, he wasn't dumb, no matter how wide eyed the kid was sure to be, he couldn't have been fooled into bringing a dangerous boy into their home, right?

"Hey, honey" – Sandy carefully greeted, smiling bashfully and presenting– He– She couldn't stop looking at the blond, fidgeting boy a step behind Sandy, as if ready to bolt – "So, this is Ryan"

"Hi" – the boy said softly, looking at her with intense, if uncertain blue eyes.

"Hi" – she whispered back, and even though she could only look at Ryan, she could feel Sandy's curious gaze on her – "Let me... Let me show you to the– The pool house, you can set up there, we'll call for– To eat soon, okay?" – she put on a smile as she left Sandy behind and quickly showed Ryan around. She watched him from the pool house door, how careful he was, how wary and lost – "You can... Take a nap, take a shower, I, I can get some spare clothes from my son, they should fit you fine"

"That's okay, Mrs. Cohen, you don't have to bother, I know this is... This isn't what you had in mind for your weekend" – he smile shyly and she almost–

"No, it's not" – she managed to keep her voice steady – "But you're here now, and I would like to know you're okay. So, hum, we'll call you? Yes?"

"Sure, thank you"

Sandy was waiting for her in the kitchen, throwing looks over her shoulder, towards the pool house.

"Hun? What was that?" – but she stubbornly walked to their room, and he followed suit – "Kirsten?"

"Look at this" – she thrust an old photo album into his awaiting hands. With a confused frown, he did as told.

"What am I looking at?"

"This, this one" – she pointed at an old photo and he squinted.

"Why do you have a–" – he stopped talking and looked up at her with wide eyes – "Is this–?"

"That's my dad, yeah"

"This... This could be a coincidence" – he tried.

"Sandy"

"I mean... Ryan's not– He's–" – he looked at the photo again, of a young Caleb Nichol, except it could very well be Ryan wearing incredibly dated clothes – "Oh, honey"

"I need to call him, make him come– I need to talk to him"

"Maybe I should call him?" – she was trembling, and could only nod at him before she collapsed on the floor sobbing.

* * *

Sandy had ordered food and ushered a gleeful and friendly Seth over with Ryan to the pool house as soon as Caleb arrived and took a look at the blond teen. He'd blinked several times, unable to utter a word as Sandy gauged his reactions.

"So it's true. I couldn't quite believe Kirsten" – the lawyer stated as soon as he heard the boys move away.

"How is she?" – Caleb asked roughly.

"How do you think she is?"

"Why is he here? Who– Who is he?"

"He's my client, he was in danger in Juvie, and I brought him over for the weekend, I'm taking him home on Monday, with his mother. Do you even know who his mother is?" – he asked somewhat viciously.

"Don't give me that tone"

"I don't know what tone you're talking about, Cal. Do you mean this tone? Where I ask if you knew you had a son running around Chino?"

"He's from–" – Caleb paused and took a deep breath – "His mother's Dawn, I assume?"

"Yes. So it's true, huh?"

"Sandy–"

"I saw an old picture of you, Cal. It's not a DNA test, but it's enough for Kirsten"

"Can I see her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"I need to– To explain–"

"That you cheated on her mother? Trust me, you don't want to talk to her right now. Hell, Kirsten would rip your head off if you went into the room right now, and I'm not about to let you anywhere near her right now"

"I... I made a mistake, Sandy, that's all"

"Yeah, you did, you messed up, and not just with Kirsten and Hailey and their mom" – he pointed at the pool house – "What about that kid? Do you have any idea how he's had to grow up? While he could've had a chance if you had– He's smart, you know that? He's a nice kid, even after growing up in Chino, with a father in jail, and an alcoholic mother"

"I can't... Talk about this right now"

"I'm sure"

"Please let me know when Kirsten is more... Open to discussing the issue"

"I doubt she'll ever be, but sure"

* * *

That night, Kirsten was not in the mood to go out, and Sandy didn't want to go without her, neither did Sandy, so Ryan of course also stayed in. As withdrawn as Kirsten was, she was unfailingly polite and kind to Ryan, pushing food onto him and questioning him on his studies and hobbies, much to Seth's confusion and Sandy's support. Ryan was extremely confused by her behavior, but took it in stride and tried to answer as thoroughly as he could (though she never seemed to be lacking in follo–up questions).

Seth and Ryan hung out for the entire weekend, only breaking off for meals, in which Kirsten kept trying to feed Ryan even after he assured her he was more than satisfied (and he really was). Sandy laughed at their antics, and Seth couldn't help but join in, even if he had no idea what was going on.

Sunday night, Kirsten persuaded Sandy to take Seth out for ice cream for the entire family (no matter that their freezer had plenty of it), leaving her alone with a clearly nervous Ryan, though he agreed to sit with her on the kitchen table.

"Ryan, I need to ask you something... Difficult"

"Okay?"

"Do you... Do you know who your father is?" – he frowned in a very Caleb Nichol way, cool and collected.

"Yes. His name is Frank, he's... He's in jail right now"

"I see" – she paused and hesitated before putting her father's picture on the table between them – "I'd like you to take a look at this" – he nodded sharply and did it, widening his eyes in shock.

"Who– Who is this?" – he asked breathlessly, and suddenly, with the picture in hand, Kirsten saw the similarities more than ever before.

"That's my father" – she answered softly. Ryan started and let go of the photo.

"What?"

"When he was around your age, I think a little older, but..." – she took a deep breath – "Ryan, you're a smart kid, you know what I'm telling you here"

"No, that's not possible" – he said resolutely after a moment – "My dad's Frank Atwood, not– Not your– You're wrong, I don't care about this–" – he looked at the picture again and swallowed hard.

"I know this is overwhelming, believe me, I'm not– It has nothing to do with you, of course not, it's all on him, but... Ryan" – she reached out for his hand but he quickly withdrew it to his lap.

"Look, I get that you're trying here" – he started quietly – "but I'm not... Interested in a new– New father, or whatever"

"Are you interested in a new family? I know this is... It's too much to take all at once, but I'm..." – she held back her tears – "I've always wanted a little brother, you know. I have a younger sister, but..."

She watched him for a long minute, taking in the blond locks (like hers), the blue eyes (like hers), the stiff jaw (like her– Their father's).

"I have two sisters, huh?" – he finally said, looking through his too long bangs, shyness radiating from his slumped shoulders.

"Yes you do" – she said with a smile, and she took it as a good sign when he slowly put his hand on the table and she squeezed it.

"What's his name, anyway?" – she giggled nervously while holding his hand.

"Caleb Nichol"

"I... Don't think I want to meet him just yet"

"That's okay, I'm not exactly his biggest fan right now"

When the Cohen boys returned, Seth made a beeline to Ryan and grinned from side to side.

"I always wanted a cool uncle!" – he exclaimed while bouncing in place – "We got all kind of ice cream, and I don't think we have enough space in the freezer for all of it, so we better get started. What flavor do you like? We have all of them, seriously, all of them, c'mon, c'mon, we got toppings, you like gummy bears? We got fruit, mom and dad like those, or I guess your sister and brother–in–law, ha! This is going to be the best thing ever!" – he said in a rush, pulling Ryan to his feet and dragging him to the counter, overflowing with bags.

"I take it he's happy about the news?" – Kirsten asked, fondly looking at the way her son babbled at Ryan and the blond patiently, sweetly nodded along.

"He almost had a heart attack at the store" – Sandy replied amusedly looking at the boys too – "I mean, he had some choice words about Cal, but" – he shook his head.

"Well, I have a few choice words for him too, but for now, I'm in the mood for ice cream"

"As you wish, my dear"

* * *

Been watching old episodes, and listening to The O.C. Men Podcast, so I got this in my head. Just a rando.


End file.
